


Meet me on the Dance Floor

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Based on a comic on instagram, Blossom is thirsty, Brick is shy, Butch and Boomer are brother goals, Clubbing, Complete role reversal, F/M, Gift Fic, Merry Simpmas, ppg secret santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Blossom is a woman on a mission. She's here to dance and to woo a Rowdyruff Boy; and no one better get in her way. Come hell or highwater she's getting her man.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Meet me on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Michu inspired by one of her own blossick comics i hope you like it! 
> 
> Merry Simpmas everybody!

**o-O-o**

**Meet me on the Dance Floor::**

_For : Michu_

**o-O-o**

It was a well known fact that Cityville's nightlife could be rough. It wasn't for the faint hearted or the ill prepared. 

Perhaps this was why Blossom Utonium secretly loved it. These nights she could shed her pristine squeaky clean image of "perfection" she wearily had to maintain for the scalding gaze of Townsville. 

Perfectly clean, gentle, kind, and a warrior for justice and good. Blossom Utonium, commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls…. Defender of the city and for all the ultimate example of heroism one could ask for. 

But the night...oh the _night._

It was utterly impossible for the golden heroines of the city to let loose so to speak anywhere they'd be recognized by Townsville's tabloids. The harsh restrictions in exchange for among other things: Destructive "immunity": one cannot sue a Powerpuff Girl for using their car as a battering ram to drive a rampaging monster to its knees for example; well Blossom understood the rules of the game quite well. 

Maintain the status quo in Townsville… let loose anywhere else. Easy enough. 

And Blossom did love to dance. Despite the city of Citysville as a whole being not so...super friendly by day… all bets were off in the all access night. 

And this redhead lived for it. Here at least, none of the usual night crowd recognized her as anything but a fellow dancer come to embrace the carefree night as well as they. 

And…. Well lately she'd even found a….dance partner so to speak. Her cheeks warmed somewhat at just the thought of it...of him. 

The rules didn't matter on the dance floor, identities came second to the rythmm. So called "rules" by day mattered little to the night. Rules….regulations… rivalries…. None of it mattered. 

At least that's what Brick Jojo had said when he'd come across Blossom's escape quite by accident: no really he'd been as stunned as her to see who he'd bumped into in the dance floor. 

_"What the hell?"_

" _Oh fuck."_

_"I must be dreaming."_

_"Yes you are, you should leave to wake up or keep dancing."_

_"Yeah...I'm not dreaming… and I'm just gonna…"_

_"I don't recall asking for a partner and even if I was you're aware there's a line?"_

_"And now I'm cutting it."_

_"Oh? And why should you get that privilege?"_

_"Official counterpart and rival: I get first dibs."_

_"That doesn't exist here."_

_"You're right: so therefore I'm just the hottest one here, you can do no better and vice versa."_

He could be charming in an odd way and infuriatingly he was also an excellent dancer, and strangely respectful; after that abrupt first encounter which had been honestly nothing but a shove into her escapee world, Brick had barely touched her or even brought up events in their shared city: the day truly didn't exist here. 

It was….nice. Brick's company was… very... _very..._ nice. 

She'd never been a person for idle companionship before, admittedly she found many….if not all people somewhat...annoying. it was hard not to when one had to save them all the time and many a time from their own stupidity. 

It made life's idle pleasures somewhat...rare. Any man she'd wished to date in Townsville she could do a search and find him having been involved in at least _one_ monster attack, usually in a circumstance made worse by his own stupid human panic and well the attraction if there had been any quickly ceased. 

At least she could rely on Brick _not_ to run _towards_ a monster's large foot. Mm. Yes. 

A handsome man who knew how to dance, knew to _run away_ from a threat -in theory he never did and the last monster he'd encountered with her he'd actually reared up and kicked it in the _head_ and… okay she'd admit she'd felt a slight shiver when he'd done that then swished his hair back under his cap with a smirk. 

The same kind of smirk he'd given her last weekend before leaning over at her doorstep and locking lips after their night on the dance floor. The kiss that had sent Blossom into near a frenzy the likes she'd never experienced before. 

One must realize, Blossom was a grown ass woman. She could admit when she was sexually attracted to a man and unlike the others…. This one she didn't need to protect all the time. Something _inherently_ appealing to an overworked heroine it must be said and…. 

He hadn't done a _major_ crime since they were fourteen. His brothers she wasn't sure about but as far as Blossom could ascertain Brick had more or less quit the whole thing. He was instead like her working on his final year of university with an engineering degree to boot. He was near if not _the_ top of his class and he too had apparently found the dance scene in it's unjudged freedom to be the best kind of night there ever was. 

Well, second best. 

Blossom was going to soon show him the _best_ kind of night. Oh yes, her decision had been easy to make and she had no doubt he'd be more than happy to oblige. Respectful yes but she'd seen that dim lust in his eyes grow regardless as she watched him through hooded eyelids while they moved on the dance floor. Brick Jojo now looked at her as if he could eat her and...well… he very nearly had last Saturday at her door where he'd walked her up the steps, leaned in and kissed her for the first time. 

And… it had been a good one. Oh it had been one of those not only toe curling but heart pounding movie style kisses. She should have pulled him into her bedroom right then but noooo - they'd had to be _responsible_ and retreat back to studying like good little students(!) 

Tch, good amount that had done her. That night she hadn't been remembering the intricacies of United States Law oh no, she'd been replaying in her head over and over again the sensation of soft lips moving against her own, interupted by only the sharp bite of teeth nibbling her bottom lip and their tongues doing their own special kind of dance. She'd hugged her arms and closed her eyes in bed when she'd finally surrendered and tried to sleep that heat off but no… no it was no use. Blossom could even have sworn she'd heard ringing bells before drifting off into dreams that were by no means G rated or even PG: She'd heard of lust, she'd experienced lust many times, she'd even she supposed argue that she'd felt love once or twice with her old flames but this…. This was no flame no...this was an explosion, a burst of hot burning sensations that overwhelmed her, made her feel wonderful and dreadfully ill all at the same time. 

Her roommate found it hysterical because of course she did, Robin Snyder was always the first to see life's jokes. Bubbles found it terrifyingly romantic. Buttercup just laughed at her and also shook her head with some minute trace of pity in her green eyes as Blossom had twiddled her fingers and prayed for an invitation to another dance night. 

It had been the longest three days of her goddamn life but Brick had finally cut to the chase and after lamenting about ' _shitty studying sessions and equally annoying classmates who didn't know how to take a hint'_ had informed her his finals were at an end and : 

_'I want to see you again. Saturday, same time?'_

She wasn't proud how fast she'd replied and Buttercup especially had been disgusted. But Blossom hadn't cared, She'd woken up gasping for air just last night and he hadn't even done anything in that dream but whisper sweet nothings in her ear as they floated along in a cloud watching the monsters do the conga across the bay. 

[ Blossom hadn't slept a lot during finals time- sue her.]

Robin had laughed. Buttercup had openly gagged. 

Bubbles had called it….love. 

Now see, Blossom was an intelligent young woman. She knew "lust" was possible from basically anything but…. _Love?_ Could love really…. Stem from something as silly as: 

A kiss? 

No, surely not. She was only lustful and it was perfectly understandable (!) : Those "bells" she'd heard in her head were probably only spawning from Bubbles' obnoxious Christmas decorations she splattered Blossom's apartment with because Blossom was not allowed to be a "Grinch". 

… well with all due respect Bubbles, the Grinch didn't have finals at an obnoxiously unfair time slot so no, he had nothing to be so pissed off about in the scheme of things, Blossom heartily agreed that her and Brick's plight were much more "Grinch worthy" than the green man himself. 

But now finals were over. The holidays she could finally experience. And she was going to: because as God was her witness she was going to fuck Brick Jojo tonight or her name wasn't Blossom Utonium, Powerpuff Commander and Leader and overworked college student! 

And nothing was going to get in her way. _Nothing._

Blossom chewed on her bottom lip and smiled. 

Any minute now. She flipped open her purse and took out a compact, checking her face for one final look. Perfect, not too overdone, but more than usual: a message of sorts. The sultry smoke to her eyes with that golden sheen … and the blood red of her lipstick. Which yes. She was wearing lipstick. Red lipstick. She was in heels, makeup and a short skirt. 

It was slightly cold in here and her outfit didn't do much to keep one warm, it was most definitely for dancing the cold away and…. It was somewhat risky and apt to attract other undesirable attention that she didn't feel like dealing with but Blossom could take care of herself if need be- she had a bigger fish to reel in. 

"Blossom!" There we go right on cue and didn't he look dashing tonight. Mmm, and aww look at him trying to look so nonchalantly "suave" but deep down the puppy dog tail was wagging wildly, she could tell. He ran a hand through his hair, which ironically was also somewhat of a nervous habit come to find out, and as planned he noticed her bare legs immediately and fastened that sultry red gaze on them, up, down tracing her entire form with one heated gaze that put a shiver down her spine. She even saw the slight bobbing of that adams apple and her smile grew. 

That's right Rowdyruff. She had him now. They'd dance one number together, maybe two but then it'd be one whisper in his ear and they'd be off to do _another_ form of dancing thanks. 

Though really, she had a schedule, she liked things to be timely and she wanted to get past awkward one night stand vibes to spending the weekend watching streamed movies, ordering take out and fucking rather quickly. 

Call Blossom efficient, but she'd had enough of silly boys when there was a man standing right in front of her she had no intention of letting slip through her fingers because of societal bullshit. She was above that and so was he. 

Blossom folded her arms and examined the handsome man who was wearing an oddly nice looking outfit for a dance club, it looked to be more at home at a fancy dinner being honest. 

_Badum._

….he'd tell her if he'd had a date correct? She'd have known he had a date. As far as Blossom knew, Brick was too engrossed in studying and her to…. 

"You're late." She said baldly and crossed her arms. 

He winced, "I know I am, but it's not my fault-." 

She raised an eyebrow. _Badum. Badum._

"Oh? Whose is it?" 

He'd had that classmate who'd wanted to eat him since the start of the semester. The one he was annoyed by every single day and who gave Blossom looks of sheer malice every time Brick and her had met up for lunch and she'd simply invited herself along until Brick had gone and lost it last week and told her to _'fuck off and leave him and Blossom alone!'_

Had Blossom shivered. Oh yes. When Brick went into no nonsense "leader mode" dear God why she hadn't jumped him that day she still didn't know …. Perhaps because it was outside. 

…..probably. Yes. While extremely delightful and it would no doubt have been satisfactory call Blossom old fashioned but she'd prefer her and Brick's first time be in a proper bed versus…. In a bush. 

Bubbles had had sex outside once. On a beach she believed. It wasn't pleasant apparently. Sand got in places it didn't belong. Not pleasant. Blossom had sensitive skin, she needed soft goose down mattress and pillows thanks. 

Never mind, not the issue but back to this dressing up going on here. He was clearly dressed to impress and in turn looked completely out of place here, had Brick finally gone and lost his patience,thrown the beligerent bug a bone to make her lay off him so he could study in peace??? 

….she hoped not. That was annoying, Blossom had no intention of sharing obviously but she also had no desire to be in some petty one sided cat fight. She had a headache just thinking about it.

Again however, Brick was just too quiet he seemed... uncomfortable and...guilty(!!!) 

"Brick...what's going on?" She said quietly. 

He sighed, "Just so you know this isn't my fault." Her eyes widened somewhat before-. 

"Heyyyyyyy Bro!!!" 

"Holy shit man it _is_ a Puff- you've been ditching us for a _Puff_!" 

Oh...hell. He wasn't serious-! Brick grunted when a heavy elbow landed on his shoulder and Butch's leering grin was suddenly in her face 

"Well _howdy_ there Puff, fancy seeing _you_ here all dressed up pretty like too: well that explains the button down shit going on here." The green Rowdy continually elbowed the Red one. "Eh, eh- look how _pwitty_ she looks Bro. Oho she's even wearing the red lipstick you know what thaaaaaat means." 

Brick's face reddened, Blossom tapped her foot. 

_Yes. Exactly. Kindly release him now so I can seduce him into bed please._

Boomer was on Brick's other side, snickering like a rabid hyena.

"Man I knew it! I _knew_ it!" The blond declared. "Didn't I know it Butch! I told ya! _'Its gotta be the pink one man! He hasn't bitched about her all month!"/'-_ and look who was _right!_ So pay up!" 

Brick finally grit his teeth and elbowed them both away- _hard._

"Will you two just _fuck off_!" He grabbed the money from Butch and stuffed it his pocket. "I'm busy now scram! Both of ya!" 

_Busy? Not yet. Soon though. Red lipstick. That's right buddy boy, look at my legs. Look at them. These heels hurt by the way._

"Hey!" They both yelled in sync but those eyes were dangerous…and deliciously _feral_ almost, Blossom would admit that there was something uncannily attractive about the Rowdyruff Boys as a whole, but nothing could compare to the sheer _power_ of those red irises blazing with red _hot_ burning fire… mm...no it could _not._

Even at their foolish teenage antics and such Blossom had felt...slightly intrigued by the redhead with the red cap. The powerful stance of those shoulders and the deep resonating baritone of his commands…. He'd grown from a irksome little boy to a most….interesting sort of man and unlike the other… male specimens she'd studied… 

He was different. He was a leader and he therefore took no _bull_ from _anyone._ Even in their childhood fights he'd had a kind of serene confidence in both his ability and drive that had simply taken her breath away even in the rare times she'd lose a fight to him. 

But yet he also had never dealt the finishing blow. He'd only thrown her that mocking….yet so very delicious smirk as he'd relished in his victory- short lived obviously for when her sisters would arrive he'd be defeated. 

…. Yes. 

Brick Jojo….was therefore a _man_ most _intriguing_ for a woman like Blossom Utonium and she couldn't wait to take a closer look. 

Which is why interuptions were _not_ going to be tolerated tonight. Oh no. The dance floor was hot and she tapped her foot to the beat. The hissed scolding continued as at least both boys looked cowed. 

"I swear to God ya fucking busy bodies are worse than that old hag next door! Will you idiots just go find something else to do!" 

…. Yes not tolerated in the slightest. He gave her an odd look and both the imbeciles hooted and hollared like a duo of dancing monkeys but she didn't care, Blossom just continued pulling him to the dance floor. 

"I didn't even realize they were behind me Babe, I tried to lose em' but they just snuck up on me I'm so sorry-." 

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's fine. We'll just ignore them, it's a big club. Let them have their fun… while we have ours." She let the words hang meaningfully. 

Thankfully, Brick seemed to catch her drift and his smile was sly as she grinned back when he looped an arm around her waist and spun her out and back. "You know what you're right. We got better things to do." Oh God yes they did, she bit her bottom lip as he wagged an eyebrow. 

Ooh ...yes now he was getting it. It's a shame Marcie….Mary…. Whatever the hell her name was, was not here to see it. That would have certainly ended any delusional fantasies of hers. Hmm, yes. 

Blossom was the heroine of Townsville, so good and "nice"- yada yada. As her day job. Off the clock she was _very_ much a human woman with emotions and needs alike. 

She looped her arms around Brick's neck as the dance continued. He leaned over her shoulder, 

"Looks like the coast is clear- again, sorry about that. The shitheads stalked me all the way here." She giggled at his somewhat whine. 

"Just try to relax Brick." Blossom made sure to blow the frigid air directly in his ear and her smile widened when she felt him shiver slightly. 

"Fuck." He murmured so quietly, even she had to strain somewhat to hear it, but he only threw her a devil may care smile and tightened his grip on her waist. "I'm plenty relaxed Babe. As long as you're having a good time what's to worry about?" 

_Oh you're good._

It sounded so smooth and suave, she had a hard time swallowing her own instinctive shiver down, as their brows touched and good…. _God_ how long did they have to stick around here again? The music grew in tempo around them and the crowd began to mash together closer and closer. 

"So, how'd finals go?" He murmured into her ear. 

She raised an eyebrow. Conversation on the dance floor? Really? Interesting decision, but that heat was delicious regardless of what was being said so she'd play along. 

She would have preferred to leave this for pillow talk but they'd get to that eventually. "They were finals, nothing new, nothing interesting." She turned her back to him and they moved together. "I take it you did well?"

He traced his hands over her hips and up her waist. "Perfect score. Not a big deal, I'm just that smart you know." He added that last sentiment seemingly as an afterthought but Blossom discerned the brag hidden within almost immediately. Her lip curled out of sight as he pulled her closer - so closer they could be glued near by the hip. "I'm the top of my class, it's elementary, the offers will be piling in according to my professors…you know when I graduate early." 

She raised an eyebrow. He "sighed". 

"I'm sure that sorority brat will be so disappointed I won't be coming back next semester for her to undress in her head but hey..." she leaned into his touch, as their hands trailed along each other's bodies. "That's life ain't it babe?" 

Three key messages were interspersed in that "bragging session" and again her lip curled at the subtly or well lack of it. 

_I'm smart. I'm going to be successful. I'm hot. Date me. You want me. Now say it._

"Did you even know her name?" She tilted her head to the side. 

"Why bother when there was never a chance in hell. It was just a crush babe nothing to be concerned about." 

"Oh I wasn't concerned." She teased. "A little sympathetic to her maybe, but…" That Adam's apple bobbed when she turned around fully. "Concerned? No… I had no reason to be now did I?" She said "Innocently". 

"Never!" He blurted and his cheeks became dusted with red. "I mean…" a throat clear. "She wasn't my type." 

"Oh… and what _is_ your type?" She inquired "curiously". Blossom knew his type. _She_ was his type but good lord he was a stubborn one, and still wouldn't say it. "Just curious." 

His face was a picture, he looked completely out of depth at that moment. His hand which had been trailing up and up her waist and torso slowly but surely had suddenly stopped just at the top of where his hands could safely rest to keep this dance "platonic" : one more inch and he'd be at the point of no return and he obviously knew that. 

It was a stare down similar to when they were children, everything had changed between them since then of course. 

"My type?" He croaked. 

"Yes, I'm curious." She reached up to tuck a hair from his eyes, "Was she too tall?" She trailed a finger down his shirt. "Short? Do you like them thin or… curvy. Or maybe even…." She cupped his chin. "Something in between?" 

He took a deep shuddering breath. 

"I… I don't know." The shake was undeniable."she just uh… uh she wasn't my type." 

"Oh but why, you can't blame me for being…. _curious."_ Her thumb trailed his bottom lip. "I won't tell." 

His cheeks almost glowed and Blossom swallowed a giggle. "I.. uh...well I uh .. you uh… I like...um...umm …" 

"Smart?" 

"Yes!" He whipped her around. "I like em' smart, _real_ smart, genius even!" She raised another eyebrow unseen. "See Babe, - Uh Blossom I mean- but uh if you haven't realized yet I'm kind of- no I _am_ a genius(!) So… so I need a smart woman, a smart gorgeous woman who knows how to dance -." His grip tightened and the sound he made sounded again distinctively frog like. _Gotcha._

"A smart, gorgeous dancer? Are you looking for a ballerina then?" Blossom smirked and arched her foot in a pointe, "Like this for example." 

"... Yeah… yeah just…. Like that. Yeah." He said almost as if in a daze and she saw his gaze had fastened right back on the long slim line of her leg. "Yeah… ballerina….right." 

"Mm, it's a shame then, I didn't do ballet as anything but a means of keeping my body in tip top condition… it works different muscles you see… keeps me nice and _flexible_ for Puff business you know." 

"Yeah…. Yeah I do know." Again he sounded completely mesmerized. 

_Gotcha again. Bed here I come._

And now her night could truly begin. Yes, right on time-she was spun around suddenly in yet another dance move but this time Brick dipped her to whisper in her ear. 

"Is this really a conversation for the dance floor?" 

"No." She murmured. Good. Good boy! Now he was getting it! Now he was-! 

"I'll find us a table." He said quietly. She blinked. 

"Table?" What? What table!? Blossom hadn't signed up for any table! Dancing then retreating to her place! They'd gotten a table last week! And the week before! Drinks and Dancing was last week! They were well past their third date! THIRD! 

but it was too late, he set her back to rights and threw her a charming sort of smile that yes it made her toes curl within these far too tight but _sexy_ shoes that she wearing along with her _sexy_ skirt and her _sexy_ shirt and she could feel her _sexy_ makeup running from the beating lights and oooh!!! 

How could a super genius possibly be this _dense_!? There was no way he hadn't sensed the signals and she had read the signals wrong! 

They'd kissed last week for fuck's sake! No it hadn't just been a _kiss_ it had been a life changing event that- that : not to be crude but _what the fuck!!! (???)_

She couldn't possibly…. Have read this whole situation wrong. He'd kissed her. She had kissed back. Case closed! So what was….!? 

"Eyyy! Puff!" Butch's obnoxious voice dragged through her ears. She frowned and turned to see the Jojo brothers waving her over towards a table...oh he wasn't serious. 

She grit her teeth and kept her expression as staid as possible. "Hello….Butch." she nodded in the blond's direction. "Boomer." 

"Aw now take a chill pill Pink, we ain't here to be a Red cock block." Butch waved his hand idly. 

"Today." Boomer snickered. 

"Shut up moron adults are talking, point is Puff we've been watching Bricky Boy there sweatin' and rehearsin' in the mirror for days now, my big bro, believe it or not he's kinda shy you know." 

"I've noticed." She drawled. Who could have possibly known the braggart was in actuality a _shy_ braggart! 

It'd be adorable tomorrow morning, right now Blossom was less than amused. 

Butch blinked but Boomer just guffawed and held out a fist in Blossom's direction. "Ha! See! Knew she wasn't that bad, can I fuck Bubbles now? Ow." He rubbed his stomach with a withering look towards Butch. 

"Ignore him - _Anyways_ -Just so you know Puff we'll be watching you, and if this is some kind of I dunno, elaborate ruse to get revenge or whatever then you better think twice because the Rowdyruff Boy's stick together! Right Boom!" 

The blond still was giving him a look. "Sure, whatever, seriously though Puff is your sister single? Can I have her number? OW! Butch c'mon man!" 

"Focus you idiot! This is for Brick ya powder brained idiot!" 

"You said idiot twice." 

"So it'll get to you double effective!" 

"Or you just can't think of another insult." 

"Listen you-!" 

The Jojo brothers continued to argue and...aww this was… actually rather cute. They hadn't followed to be _too_ annoying, they'd followed Brick out of _concern:_ to seek out and give Blossom a rather stern warning even. 

_Hurt my brother I hurt you_. 

"Ahem." They both looked up. "I understand your concern boys but let me assure you…. This is no ruse." 

"See I told ya you paranoid moron!" 

"Can ya blame me!" 

"Uh yeah? Now can I pleeeeease get Bubbles' phone-! Ow!" 

"Will you stop being an idiot!- and as for you…." He peered closer, "How we know you ain't looking to catch him in some net or whatever." 

_Not the kind of net you're thinking of._

Her lip curled slightly again but aloud she only murmured reassuringly, "I genuinely enjoy Brick's company, I just want to…." She put a hand on her hip. "Get to _know_ him a bit better." 

Boomer stared blankly but Butch whistled lowly. "yeah I bet you do." He muttered. "I don't like it. Dunno if I trust you Puff, just know that we're watching ya and if you pull any kind of lame Puff shit on my bro I swear I'll -!" 

"You'll _what?"_ She stood tall. Blossom was a Powerpuff Girl yes, by the day she dealt with all the annoyances and stupidity Townsville could offer with a smile: therefore off the clock Blossom did _not_ tolerate any bullshit as Buttercup would declare it and she'd make sure the world knew that too(!)- overprotective brothers be damned! 

They glared at each other. 

"Uh…. Bro?" Boomer interupted. 

"Not now Boom. Laying down the law for a Puff right now!" 

"Tch, I'd like to see you try, if I plan on having sex with your brother this evening I'd love to see you try to stop me." 

"That a direct challenge?" He snarled. She grit her teeth. 

"Butch…." 

"Not now Boomer!" 

"But Butch-!" The blond finally grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. "Look!" He hissed. 

The green Rowdy's face blanched and Blossom turned curiously, the two men didn't look that intimidating, despite their "swagger" and the way they assessed the club as if they owned it. It reminded Blossom of those foolish "bullies" back in school honestly. The brothers however looked pallid. She frowned. 

"What are we gonna do???!" Boomer yelped quietly. 

"Quit harpin' ya moron! I'm thinkin'!" Butch hissed back but then turned his gaze to Blossom. "You can go find my Bro, just remember we'll be watchin' ya!" 

Blossom could have done just that, shrugged the odd behavior off and gone to find her future playmate but…. Call it Puff instincts, those two… "gentlemen" were heading right towards them. She frowned more and hid slightly in the shadows. 

"You had to do it didn't ya Butch? Ya had to!" 

"I might be a dick but at least I don't deal to kids! Bastards deserved to have their ride trashed." 

Her brow rose, huh… were they talking about that random car fire Buttercup had come across in the park last week? No one had been hurt but the excessive contraband illegal substances discovered burned in the back seat… both the Police and Puffs alike had been left stumped. 

This explained the swagger however, and the obnoxious bling these two men sported. One brunette one blonde, though these two seemed...oddly familiar only....Dirtier, greasier even despite their fine clothes and "bling". 

"Well, well, well-! Look who it is!" 

_What was it with criminals and 'well well well'?_

"The dirty shitheads who went and invaded our turf." 

_And monologuing? Why always the monologuing?_

Butch scowled. "Your turf? Scuse' me? That's _Rowdy_ turf shithead and you knew the damn rules: leave the kiddies out of it. Period!" 

Boomer nodded firmly but the other blond, clearly the ringleader didn't look impressed. 

"Yeah, yeah boy scout- maybe we're sick of you lot hoarding the good stuff and prime real estate!." 

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time: Kids are _off_ _limits_! Period! Stick with Citysville with your shit but leave Townsville alone!" The scuffle was instant and the bigger blond had the Rowdyruff by the scruff of the shirt. 

"You fuckers left me high and dry with that stunt of yours! How you gonna repay me huh?" 

"By lettin' you losers outta here alive and not roasted to a crisp maybe?" 

Blossom tensed and raised a fist but that laugh was ugly. 

"Oh please, I dare ya to even try- everyone knows you shitheads don't use your powers or whatever in public no more: somethin' bout no collateral damage or whatever" another laugh. "That shithead bro of yours' idea right? Maybe I'll pay him a visit next!" 

"Leave im' outta this! He's doing shit the right way! Don't be hatin' that he got out and you didn't!" 

"Spare me the theatrics boy scout!" 

The glint of a knife suddenly being pressed to Butch's throat was all Blossom needed to see however. 

"Ahem!" He turned with a sneer and Butch scowled. "There a problem here?" 

"Aw hell, Chick this don't concern you! Get outta here already!" 

"Yeah seriously we got this chick- OW! c'mon man that wasn't cool!" Boomer yelped and the brunet leered past him towards…. Ugh. Figures. 

"Well, well- who we got here?"

"Nobody! Stay away from her!" 

_How strangely chivalrous of you Butch._

The blond man however was making no secret of his blatantly checking Blossom out and she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Well?" She snapped. "Is there a reason you're trying to start a fight in the middle of a club? Could you be any more unoriginal?" She said dryly. Seriously, why did all fights have to start in bars or clubs; why not somewhere more interesting like a gym, or a laundromat! That'd be an interesting change of pace! 

… good lord Blossom needed to get laid. 

Butch and Boomer both looked at her agog. 

"Just doing business sweetheart, nothing for you to worry your pretty head about- what's a fine thing like you doing in here all alone?" 

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and turned her direction to the two Rowdyruffs. "Is this a joke?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Seriously, is this a joke?" 

Butch was silent but Boomer groaned. "I told him man, I told him." 

"Hey sweetheart!" _Snap. Snap_ _._ Oh of course. "I asked you a question, you ignoring me now!" 

She _did_ roll her eyes then, "And I chose not to answer. Problem?" 

"Stay away from Brick's girl Kevin!" Butch snapped. 

He or well apparently his name was Kevin only narrowed his eyes, "Oh is that so? Well then, You know what- change of plans, how's about we make a deal there Butch: you and your lame ass brother go off with a warning and you can tell Bricky Boy his pretty girly here went and got herself an upgrade for the night because those legs man….fuck… how's about it sweetheart- you and me- HRRRRREEEGH! 

Heels were uncomfortable yes but were also an effective weapon. This Kevin went down like a rock, clutching his groin and making a low wheezing gasping sound. 

She flipped her hair back. "Off the clock." She said simply to the stunned brothers. The other brunet reached for his pocket - they never learned did they: instead of a wheeze now it was a high pitched breathy _screech_ mixing with the _CRACK_ from Blossom breaking his entire wrist in half like a toothpick. 

Her job done she flipped her cellphone out. 

" _Yo."_

"I found the perpetrator of the car on fire in the park." Butch stiffened. "it was some random dealer who was so drugged up he didn't even remember crashing the car. Anyway, put a call in for Citysville PD to come pick the shit head up at my location." 

_"Will do, want me and Bubs to come with? You and Rowdyruff not work out?"_

"On the contrary he's in the bathroom, I think I'm doing quite well actually-." She looked over her shoulder at Butch. "Turns out he wanted me to meet his brothers, good thing too, the shithead tried copping a feel on me, Boomer was chivalrous enough to kick him in the groin." 

Boomer blinked but quickly nodded. Butch's jaw dropped. 

" _Seriously? A Rowdyruff? Damn, Hey Bubs turns out that blue one isn't bad either- hm? Uh… sure : I'll ask- jesus stop hanging on me. Is he single? The crazy monkey wants to know. Fine, not a monkey- squirrel. Better?"_

Blossom swallowed the snicker, "no idea I'll ask." She cleared her throat. "Boomer, Bubbles would like to know if you're single-." 

The jubilant cry was loud and she covered her ear. "I'll take that as a yes…." 

_"Um, yeah clearly. We'll be a bit, she's now putting on make up."_

"Will you calm down you idiot!" 

"It's Bubbles!!!" 

" _Butch there too eh?"_

Blossom gave him another side glance. "Yes." 

" _He give you any trouble?"_

"It seems to be a green trait to be slightly overprotective but I think we're good now." 

The Green Rowdyruff folded his arms but… threw her a nod. Curt but it was a start. 

_"Good. Okay, the face is now on, we're leaving. See you in a bit."_

"See you soon Buttercup." 

The groaning was loud. "Buttercup… wait as in that…. Oh shit….red hair….. fuuuuuuuck…. Kevin you just tried to fuck with a Puuuuuuufff." 

Another wheeze was his only response. Tch, pitiful. 

"What the fuck is going on here!?" 

Brick had returned holding two drinks but with a clatter the two glasses fell to the ground and he immediately flared up."The fuck did you two idiots do-!?!?" 

"Um….uh….. see big bro we uh- uh!" And both Jojo brothers cowered. Butch especially looked greener than usual. Well…. She was off the clock. 

"Oh Brick! Thank goodness you're here!" She declared and grabbed him by the waist. 

He blinked but slowly his fists lowered and he returned the hug. Looking bewildered, and so did his brothers. 

"Blossom? Babe? You alright?" 

She nodded, "Yes, now- I bit off a bit more than I could chew, I'm sorry Brick but it's hard to turn the Puff off, so while I was waiting for you I saw this guy and he looked familiar and turns out he's the one dealer who set all his illegal substances on fire in the park- remember last week?" 

He frowned but then scowled, "yeah I remember. Bastards tried selling to the damn middle school?" 

She nodded solemnly, "Yes, well he tried accosting me and your brothers stepped in." His eyes widened. 

"Accosted?" He demanded and his eyes blazed. "Bastard! First you go after fucking kids and now you go after Blossom!? I oughta-!" 

"We didn't know she was a Puff man…." 

_"Wheeeeeeeeze -_ legssssss"

"It doesn't matter! You don't go after some random woman in a club whatever the fuck she's wearing! She ain't wearing it for you! Let her be! You're lucky my brothers found you first you pieces of shit or else I'd have-!" 

_Badum_

_Badum_

…. Oh dear God Blossom was fucking this man as soon as she could get him alone. Screw beds, a bathroom would do, but first. 

"Brick, Brick it's alright, I'm okay, I can handle myself just fine and your brothers stepped in as well. Everything's fine." 

"Yeah man…. she's got hell of a kick." 

"Who knew a Puff could be that…. _Vicious_ man." 

Butch shook his head with a smile. "Not bad bro, that's one hell of a girl you got there. Guess she's alright." 

Brick's cheeks went slightly pink and he cleared his throat, "she's uh… not my girl….yet...I mean I'd like her to be- you I mean(!)" He turned to Blossom. "I'd...like you to be my…. Err I mean I'd like to see you…in a not...platonic- err… I mean…. You know-." He messed with his hair. "fuck I suck at this." Brick groaned before Butch snickered. 

"Forget your mirror lines already Brick?" 

"Ah shut up! I'd like to see you try!" 

" _Blossom you're the most brilliant woman I know and most beautiful too, let's fuck."_

Now Blossom's face matched Brick as Boomer burst out laughing while Butch smirked triumphantly. 

"You- YOUUUUUU-!!!!" 

"I think that can be arranged Brick." Blossom interupted the sibling fight before it started and she beamed. Brick gaped at her. 

"....really?" He blinked. "Uh… I mean well of course you do! I mean who _wouldn't_ want to be you know….with me-?" 

"Smooth Brick." 

"Shut up Boomer." 

"So…. What are we waiting for?" Blossom murmured as she sidled up against him. "I'm sure your brothers can...hold the fort before my sisters arrive. Right boys?"

The blue and green Rowdyruffs snickered in that creepy sort of sync that Blossom supposed she'd have to get used to. "Yeah no we got it, go on you two." 

"You sure-? Urgh- I mean okay, if you're good Babe no need to pull? Why are you pulling me? Babe? Okay, guess we're going this way???" 

He slammed into a wall. "Blossom wha-mmm." 

"Stop. Talking." She breathed against his mouth. 

".... Knew you wanted me." He chuckled. 

And so Blossom proceeded to pull Brick into a handy unisex bathroom, lock the door and well….one could guess.

But they both indeed had a very…. _very_ good night. 

-o-O-o-

It turned out that this Kevin and Frankie Sangrio were wanted for many crimes in the tri city area: Buttercup certainly was relieved to get them off the streets. Butch was an unlikely informant and shockingly the green Puff decided to pull a few strings and recruit the man into her task force so to speak in exchange for "good behavior" credits to be added to his rap sheet. The two strangely ended up having coffee at the same nearby cafe and acknowledged each other's presence first from opposite sides of the dining room, then four tables away, three, two and finally directly across from each other. 

Hey it's a start. 

Bubbles on her end had decided to thank the Rowdyruffs for their assistance by inviting them to New Years Eve: obviously that had been a plot to lock lips with the blond Rowdyruff but hey as long as she was happy then that was that. At least that was Boomer's new philosophy in life. And he was happy as a clam doing it. 

And as for Blossom and Brick? Well… 

They just kept on dancing. Forever and a day until turns out those bells weren't too far away after all. 

_Fin._

  
  



End file.
